


Surprise

by 1DR5SoS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Engangement, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DR5SoS/pseuds/1DR5SoS
Summary: Luke decided to surprise his girlfriend,  (Y/N) one day and what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I sucked at summaries.
> 
> Reminder:
> 
> English isn't my first language so I deeply apologize for any misspelled words and incorrect grammar but feel free to correct my possible mistakes! Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this one shot.

I wrap my coat tightly around my body as the wind blows; obviously, walking around in the middle of the night in winter wasn't the best idea. I should've been sleeping, or maybe drinking a hot cup of cocoa while watching netflix.

If it wasn't for my boyfriend, Luke, then I wouldn't end up here. Because according to him, he had this "surprise" thingy just for me, and let me tell you, it wasn't the best idea neither.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell my name. I turn around and saw nothing but houses covered in snow. I shivered, not from the coldness but from the horror that has creeping through my veins. I swallowed nervously and asked, "I-Is anybody out there?" But nobody answered.

"Hello?" I ask, but then again nobody answered. I tried to shook my anxiety of but this....God knows who this is that must've been pranking me; a ghost probably?

I was about to run back home when someone abruptly grabbed my wrist. I screamed so loud that my eardrums are about to break.

I open my eyes that I don't remember closing and saw Luke laughing his ass off. "You almost give me a heart attack!"

"You don't have any idea on how pale you were; you look like you've seen a ghost," Luke continues to laugh while I angrily sigh.

"Ha-ha," I laugh sarcastically,

Luke fortunately stopped laughing. "Are you mad?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, why would I be? My boyfriend just pranked me to death there's nothing to be mad about."

"I'm really sorry, baby, you know you look even cuter when you're scared," He said.

"Oh, really? So this is what the whole "surprise" thing is all about?"

"No! It isn't my plan to scare you off, yeah? It's all about this...," He said while dropping on one knee.

"What are you doing!? It's cold—" he cut me off in mid sentence.

"I've been looking forward to do this for a very long time and I think now is the right time for it; We've been together for years, we've already faced a lot of challenges already yet here we are, still strong as ever. So, (Y/F/N),  
will you marry me and do the honor to make me the happiest man alive?"

I actually feel like I'm in some kind of cheesy RomCom films right now; like in fairytales. His piercing blue eyes were looking at me with worry and the way he bite his bottom lip was a sign that he was indeed nervous.

"Yeah, yes I'd love to!" I almost screamed. He carefully inserted the ring into my finger and hugged me tightly. I wonder if I'm dreaming.

The Christmas lights that's been around the houses lit up and our families suddenly appeared from their hidings while clapping and cheering with joy.

"This is—wow," I muttered. Luke only smiled in response and rest his warm hands on my jaw. Slowly, he place his plump lips over mine and all can say about was, It was indeed the best surprise I've ever had. 


End file.
